1. Field of Disclosure
Aspects and embodiments of the present disclosure are directed generally toward user interfaces for use in electronic system components, for example, components of an uninterruptible power supply (UPS), and more specifically, to user interface mounting modules for adjusting the orientation of a user interface of a UPS from a rack mounted orientation to a tower orientation or from a tower orientation to a rack mounted orientation.
2. Discussion of Related Art
End users of UPS systems frequently request increased functionality with regard to control of the systems and information about the performance of the systems. For example, end users often desire visual interface modules that the end users can access and interact with to obtain information or input control commands to a UPS system. These user interface modules may include, by way of example, LED indicators and accompanying keypads, LCD displays with accompanying keypads, and touch screen interfaces. Standardized mechanisms exist for mechanically securing such user interface modules in a UPS system in a fixed orientation.
Some UPS systems have the flexibility to be either vertically oriented in, for example, a stand alone tower configuration, or horizontally mounted in, for example, a rack mount configuration. Similarly, some UPS system components are convertible by an end user between a horizontal mount configuration when orienting the UPS system horizontally and a vertical mount configuration when orienting the UPS system vertically with minor modification to the components. When adjusting the configuration of a UPS system component, it is often desirable to adjust the orientation of a user interface associated with the UPS system component so that it corresponds to the orientation of the UPS system.
Presently available mounting systems for user interfaces which provide for the ability to adjust the configuration of the user interface are typically bulky, taking up valuable space within the chassis of an electronic system component, are mechanically fragile and structurally unstable, and are difficult to use.
An example of a user interface for an electronic system component such as a UPS system component is illustrated in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. The exemplary user interface is indicated at 100. The user interface 100 is illustrated mounted on a surface of an electronic system component, which may comprise a UPS system component chassis, indicated at 110. FIG. 1 illustrates the UPS system component arranged in a tower configuration. FIG. 2 illustrates the UPS system component arranged in a rack mount configuration. In FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a display on the user interface 100 is indicated at 120. The display may include any one or more of LED indicators, an LCD display, a touch screen interface, or other form of information and/or interactive display. Buttons, indicated at 130, may be included on some examples of user interfaces to provide for the entry of information by a user.
User interfaces are in some instances supplied as stand-alone components that may be mounted to an electronic system, such as a UPS system, using a user interface mounting module. An example of a former design of a UPS component user interface mounting module is illustrated in FIG. 3 and FIG. 4, indicated generally at 140. In FIG. 3 the module 140 is illustrated alone, and in FIG. 4, the module is illustrated mounted to a cut away portion of a chassis of a UPS system component 110. In the user interface mounting module 140 of FIG. 3 and FIG. 4, the tabs 150 secure the module 140 to the chassis of a UPS system component and prevent the module from being disengaged from the chassis. Two pins 160 are retained within a guide 170 during rotational motion of the module. To rotate the module, retaining latches 190 must be disengaged from retaining apertures 195 in the wall of the chassis of the UPS system component 110. The retaining latches 190 may be accessed from the outside of the body of the UPS system component. The retaining latches 190 are pressed inward such that shoulder portions of the retaining latches 190 may fit through the retaining apertures 195, and the module is pulled away from the external surface of the chassis of the UPS system component toward the user. The module is pulled away from the external surface of the chassis of the UPS system component until the posts 180 clear the post apertures 185. The module 140 is rotated to the desired orientation and then replaced onto the UPS system component chassis by pushing the module forward onto the external surface of the chassis until the retaining latches 190 engage the retaining apertures 195 and return to a locked position.